Behind Blue Eyes
by Ellie04
Summary: Bosco lies to Faith. Will she forgive him?


Disclaimer:I don't own Third watch or it's characters.

* * *

Bosco stood out in the rain. He knew he screwed up. How could he be this stupid. Faith was his best friend and now he just messed everything up. He lied to her. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to be partners with him anymore. He's pushed her out of his life. He had no idea how to get her back in it. 

Bosco finally started walking home. He didn't feel like driving. He needed to think. He couldn't go home just yet. He walked over to where his car was. He decided against walking. He probably would've round up at Faith's trying to talk to her. Right now he couldn't talk to her. She needed time to cool down. He sat in his car. He remembered ho she found out and how she acted.

**Flash Back**

Bosco watched Faith and Cruz talking. He wondered what that could be about. They both hated each other. Maybe Faith was coming around. Maybe she changed her mind about Cruz. He was going to walk up to them but decided to let them talk. Instead he walked over to see Davis.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked Cruz. There's no way Bosco would lie to her. Especially about something like that. He promised her he wasn't lying. But Bosco didn't look her in her eyes when he told her. He also seemed nervous.

"Bosco's the one who signed it. I wouldn't be the one to go down. Your partner would. Think about it Faith," Cruz said. She walked away leaving Faith with that to think about. Cruz looked over at Bosco. How could he tell what happened? Especially to Faith. Since he decided to tell Faith she told her about Bosco's involvement. Bosco looked up at Cruz. Something was going on. He could tell . But what. Bosco was going to walk over to Faith but she was already walking over to him and she looked pissed. What could she be mad about? Davis saw Faith coming and saw that he looked pissed and decided to leave. He didn't want to hear about what Bosco did this time.

"Hey Faith. I saw you talking to Cruz. What was that about?" Bosco asked. He saw Faith shake her head.

"I went over to tell her that I know she didn't hear that kid confess. Then she told me how you're name signed on the papers and you'd be the one to go down. I asked you Bosco. I asked you for the truth and you lied to me. How could you? I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You disgust me. Tomorrow I'm asking our boss for a new partner," Faith replied angrily. She couldn't believe how low Bosco had sunk. She thought he would never lie to her. At least that was what he told her. She turned around and left. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't be anywhere near him. Not right now. Not after this.

**End Flash Back**

Now he sat in his car with his head on the steering wheel. When he looked up he saw that the rain was pouring down harder. He deserved Faith not talking to him. He should've never lied to her. He knew now that he shouldn't have. But it was too late for that now. Tomorrow he'd have a new partner. But he wanted Faith. Maybe he should talk to her. Maybe he could make things right.

But there's no way Faith would forgave him. He may have screwed up a lot, but she always forgave him because the one thing he hadn't done to her was lie. But he did tonight. Now he was paying for it. But he had to do something. He had to fix things with Faith somehow. Before it was too late to. Maybe he still had time to do the right thing. Maybe Faith would forgive him. All he had to do was the right thing.

Bosco decided to go over to Faith's. He found himself standing in front of her door. He gently knocked on it. He didn't even notice he was crying. He saw Faith at the door. She didn't look mad anymore. Now she looked concerned.

"Bosco are you okay?" Faith asked. She forgot about being mad at him. She could tell he was hurting. She could see the pain behind his blue eyes.

"I know I hurt you Faith and lying to you was wrong. I don't blame you for wanting another partner. I just came here to tell that I'm going to tell our boss the truth tomorrow and that I support you wanting a new partner. Maybe it would be good for you to get away from me. I always seem to hurt everyone I care about," Bosco said. He looked into faith's eyes. She still didn't seem mad.

"Bosco, I don't want a new partner. But I am still hurt that you didn't trust me. Just don't be stupid and turn yourself in. You'll get yourself fired and I don't want that either. It's going to take us a while to get back to the way we used to be. But I know we'll be able to if you tell me the truth all the time," Faith said. She saw Bosco smile for the first time that night. She smiled back at him.

_**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies  
chorus  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through  
chorus  
Discover l.i.m.p. say it x4  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies  
chorus  
No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.**_

A/N: The song at the end is Behind Blue Eyes performed by Limp Bizkit.


End file.
